


The Loophole

by TheZiamIsStrong



Category: 1D - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: non-canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 14:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1713902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheZiamIsStrong/pseuds/TheZiamIsStrong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What I wish went down after the weed video was released and all.  I mainly ship Ziam (as friends and romance) but Zouis was like my brotp anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Loophole

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what the names of 1D's management are bc quite frankly I don't care so I made some up lol

Louis sat emotionlessly in his bunk, silently scrolling through his phone. They had just been utterly slayed by management. There was talk they wouldn't be allowed into certain countries, Louis had been kicked off his football team, and the fans were going absolutely insane. There was talk of them even getting kicked out the band. But that didn't matter, because they had found a loophole. They'd have to go to court over this and Modest would probably have no choice but to drop them. They'd be free. 

"Zayn?" He asked, directing his tone towards the bunk directly across, where the curtain was shut. "Are you alright? Have you heard from the boys yet?" 

Zayn swiftly swished back the curtain, his eyes slightly puffy and red; dark circles under them. "No." 

"Which question are you answering?" Louis scoffed. 

"Both." 

Louis sighed. "Agh...Zayn...it's gonna be fine. They-" he broke off as the tour bus door opened, the missing lads filing on. 

"What the Hell were you guys thinking?!" Liam scolded angrily. "You're smoking pot ?!" Niall stood behind him looking upset, while Harry took a seat quietly, shaking his head in disappointment. 

"No, Liam!" Louis began. 

"What? Explain yourselves." He crossed his arms indigiantly. 

Louis cleared his throat. "It's just a way out. Modest'll have to drop us! It wasn't even real, just fake cigarette joints we got from some shop." 

"You didn't even talk with us about this first!?" Niall exclaimed. 

"You guys don't want out?" Zayn spoke up for the first time. 

Liam laughed harshly, mockingly. "Are you guys insane? Of course we want out, but there's a lot of better ways to do this. You should have maybe talked to your fellow band mates first!" 

"Sorry about that, then." Louis mumbled. 

"Guys, this is serious." Harry sat up. "We could be banned from Phillipines, US, all sorts of places. Not to mention, who's gonna believe it when you say it's fake? The fans and press are going nuts." 

"Management wasn't too thrilled either." Niall sighed, raking his hands down his face. 

Suddenly, Zayn exploded. The usually chill, calm Zayn was absolutely gone as he stood up and sent his phone flying to the floor. "You think we don't know that?!" He yelled, his eyes welling. "We're sick of this! We're being run down so hard! We're tired of acting!" 

Everyone in the bus was shocked by the outburst except for Louis. 

"Zayn, mate, we know but-" 

Zayn cut the Irish lad off. "You don't know, don't say you do." He near whispered, roughly wiping his face. "I'm tired of the pop image and the super clean-cut boyband. I'm tired of being rushed and restricted so much...I'm just drowning. I can't stand Modest anymore." 

"We're tired of them too..."Liam began unsurely. 

"Maybe not as tired of them as you guys, but..." Harry trailed off as the silence mounted, with the exception of sniffles and sharp intakes of breath from Zayn. This was rare; but he was just at his end. Louis scooted over and patted the area beside him, Zayn taking the seat. 

Louis' voice was void of emotion again. "Are you guys not gonna try to leave Modest?" 

Niall shrugged. "I...I don't know. We never discussed this at all. It's a big step." 

"There's thousands of people who are gonna jump at us." Harry pointed out. 

"We're in the middle of a tour!" Liam shouted. "Gonna be banned from countries and the press is gonna have a field day not even to mention our phones are blowing up and Management's having our asses and you two screwed it for the rest of us!" 

"Liam, knock it off!" Louis snapped. "We know what we did! Dammit we just want out!" 

"Well, you chose the wrong way to do it." 

"Oh, so what, you just hate us now?" Louis rolled his eyes, his emotionless tone replaced with anger. 

Liam shook his head. "Of course not. I couldn't hate you guys. I just hate what you've done." And with that Liam walked out. 

"He'll calm down." Harry tried to comfort. 

"What's your take on this?" Louis dared to ask. 

Harry shrugged. "I hope it just works out for the better." Then he too left. Niall looked like a deer caught in the headlights, standing there awkwardly. 

"You don't have to stay." 

Niall scurried away at Louis permission. Zayn, who still had tears rolling from the stress and realness of it all, started to get up. Louis gently pulled him back down by the arm. 

"Just stay here for a bit." 

At the softly spoken words, the Bradford native struggled not to break down more. He was glad he had someone who was this strong, considering it was usually him. 

Louis slung his arm around his friend, Zayn resting his head against the older one's shoulders for a few seconds. Until all Hell was about to break lose again. 

Into the bus once again, strolled 4 members from their management team. 

"This is fucking everywhere!" Carl, a very bulky man screamed at them, causing them both to flinch. "Magazines, TV, news stations across the world, your fans are completely losing it! Do you know what this is gonna do to our profits?!" 

Zayn was very tensed now. Louis was still as chill as he could manage, which would just piss them off more. 

"People are ripping up their tickets." Another man, Calvin snarled. "You are both complete fucking idiots." 

"Do you have anything to say for yourselves?" Denis, the third man standing beside Carly shook his head in disgust. 

Louis slowly looked up from the floor. "I just don't care." 

"You don't care?" Carl yelled. "You'll fucking care after I kick your asses. Both physically and from the band." 

"Are you threatening me?" Louis challenged. Zayn looked at him with wide, scared eyes. All 4 of these men were at least twice the size of both of them. If it came to a physical fight, they'd literally die. 

"You think you're so strong and tough?" Calvin challenged, balling up a fist and preparing to swing. 

"Stop it." Niall said from the doorway, where he and the other two stood. 

"We're with them. You can take us to court, you have to drop us. We breached contract." Liam said bravely, swallowing hard as they turned towards him. 

"No, THEY breached." Carl stuck his thumb towards Zayn and Louis. 

"We come and go as a package deal." Liam stated. 

"Fine. You just try to go on without us. You'll see!" Calvin yelled angrily, he and the others leaving the bus. Liam locked the doors. 

"Do you guys mean that?" Zayn asked hopefully. 

Harry nodded. "We talked and...of course. We were never gonna leave you two." Harry tackle hugged them, Liam and Niall piling on. They were all laughing despite the situation; it was just like the old days. Before it got really bad. They were all in their twenties but honestly, the love of the job and playfulness never left, it was just caged up for a while. And now it would never be caged again.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is probably really far from the truth, but yeah.


End file.
